She Will be Loved
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: No matter what the outcome, not matter what had happened between them, Trent will always stay by Gwen's side, even if it causes him all the pain in the world. Song Fic to 'She Will be Loved' by Maroon 5


**She Will be Loved.**

**Summery:**** No matter what the outcome, not matter what had happened between them, Trent will always stay by Gwen's side, even if it causes him all the pain in the world.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the song or the series.**

**Another one-shot! This time I am actually up for writing this, as you may or may not know I haven't been well this past few week and I have been struggling to get some stories out, well that day where I was going to write so much stuff is now! I am on the road to recovery and hoping that I don't get too sick again I am going to write more one shots and chapters.**

**This time its Gwen/Trent, something that always stuck in my mind was way back in Total Drama Island when Trent said that his favourite song was 'She will be Loved' (Actually he said 'She **_**would**_** be Loved', but we all know he meant the Maroon 5 song, it was just copyright, plus the song seems like a song Trent would like in real life) So that's where this came from.**

**Also someone on my Formspring account had asked if I was going to do a Gwen/Trent fic, so here you go whoever you are! This is for you and everyone else who thinks that Trent and Gwen should get back together!**

**This story will be a one sided Gwen/Trent but with a hint of Gwen/Duncan.**

**There is some strong language in this chapter, you have been warned!**

**Enjoy everyone! **

* * *

It's not easy being in love, anyone can tell you that. Every relationship has its flaws, whether it's the male being over controlling or not doing anything to savour the relationship or if it is the female, struggling to stand up to the male demands or creating a hostile environment.

Maybe it's not the people, long distance affects most relationships, when one of the pair gets up and announces a sudden move, leaving both of them coping with separation and temptation.

However, despite all that, most people can tell you that being in love is hard, but you work at a relationship and then it makes it all the while in the end.

There's always the possibility of being in love with someone when they don't love you back, having that knife sink into your heart every time you hear that person mentioning their love's name and having the thought of 'why can't that be me' run through your head, for some people, it's a daily struggle to get by.

For Trent, that was just it, he was still in love madly in fact, with someone who just didn't love him back, like many before him, this was his daily struggle.

For that girl who he was in love with had broken his heart, months ago, she had broken up with him, for a stupid matter he had thought but he never did complain, she broke up with him because he was trying to support her, even though it didn't feel like it on her part.

You see, they had been on a competition together, on separate sides and Trent had been throwing away his teams chances of winning to win her over, it didn't work out on his behalf and they ended up breaking up.

Now, Trent was sitting alone in his room on the edge of his bed quietly strumming on his guitar, it wasn't a secret that this girl was on his mind 24/7, and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't forget about her, and every note he strummed on his guitar seemed to speak her name.

_Gwen, Gwen, Gwen._

He closed his eyes, never in his life did he ever think that getting over someone would be this hard, they had gone their separate ways weeks ago but still, the subject of her just seemed to spark up a bout of sadness for him.

He missed her; however the odd thing was they still kept in touch, why? Because she had no one else, Trent knew that they had been good friends before they had decided to hook up, and if they weren't together then being friends was just about as good enough, but every time they were together, the unfortunate subject of her new love was always brought up.

_Duncan._

Whether it was just a simple slip of the tongue or not, it still caused Trent a world of hurt at the mention of him, how he and Gwen were happy, how they were together all the time and the worst, how they loved each other.

Love, that horrible four letter word that had Trent wishing deep down that he wasn't human and was something else, something that didn't experience emotions like love and hurt.

But the thing was, he knew that Gwen and Duncan weren't happy, and no matter how hard she tried to front it for the sake of their relationship. However he knew that every word she spoke out him was forced, it wasn't _real,_ it wasn't _love, _it was no where near what they had.

It was a struggle, but he didn't say a word, just because if he did, well…he would loose that one thing that was keeping him from slowly going insane.

* * *

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself…**_

* * *

Trent had tried to get it out of her, trying every thing he could to get her to accidentally tell him what she really thought of Duncan, but no, nothing.

It was all behind her eyes, they could never keep secrets, and whenever they would meet up for coffee and things, it was like he was placing words into her mouth.

That or she was just making things up.

Like just that rainy afternoon they had met up, it had been a while so they thought it was good to have a chat with each other. They had met up at their favourite coffee place to go, and it was nice just to be in each other's company again, that was another thing that Trent knew from Gwen, no matter what was going on between her and Duncan, whether they were in love or not, she still cared a lot for him.

"So how's life with you?" Trent had asked, his hands tightly clamped around his coffee mug.

"Oh you know" Gwen started, "Usual stuff I suppose".

Trent clicked his tongue at the next part, he hated to ask this question, like many do who are in the same position as Trent, but still he had to be polite and at the same time, hope that he got the answer he wanted.

"And how are things with you and Duncan? Last I heard you two were still together?" He asked, hating every word that came out of his mouth.

Gwen looked up a little alarmed and a false smile spread across her face, the same false smile that he had do deal with every time they met, "Oh…yeah things are good" She said, darting her eyes around the room.

Trent fell silent, he lowered his head slightly so that his eyes were in line with Gwen's, "You sure?" He asked gently.

Gwen nodded, "Positive".

Trent leant back on his chair, it wasn't ok, things with them were far from ok, still he wasn't going to make a fuss about this. He and Gwen had just re-kindled their friendship and he wasn't in the mood to throw it all way just right now.

* * *

_**He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else…**_

* * *

Their day out ended pretty promptly after that when Gwen received a call from Duncan saying he was finishing work early, Gwen knew what this meant and it was to go meet him, Trent being the gentlemen offered to drive her instead of letting her walk in the rain, it took a while to convince Gwen but soon she accepted.

They both climbed into Trent's car which wasn't parked too far away from where they had met, and soon they were on the road back to Gwen's house, all the while Trent kept up conversation, but things were different now, ever since he had mentioned Duncan she had been very withdrawn and a lot more quiet than before, it was a little frightening to be around.

Trent ended up falling quiet himself after a while, and turned up the volume on the radio up to number nine, he smiled slightly at the song that was on, his favourite song 'She would be Loved'.

"It's your favourite song".

Trent blinked and glanced and Gwen quickly, she had spoken and was looking over at him with a slight smile on her face, "Yeah…I remember when you told me that".

"I remember too…and then you said your favourite colour was midnight blue" Trent mumbled as he stopped at a red light.

"Yeah" She mumbled, "Nice to see someone remembers" She mumbled under her breath thinking that he wouldn't hear.

But Trent did, he bit his tongue and carried on driving, he just pretended not to hear what she said and carried on humming the tune to the song, was that the reason why she was so withdrawn? That he knew more about her than her current boyfriend?

It was hard not to know all this stuff about her, the first thing he did before jumping into the waters with Gwen was to find out everything about her, what she liked, what she hated, every tiny little detail mattered to him, and all this was something that he never wanted to forget.

* * *

_**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times  
But somehow I want more…**_

* * *

The two slowly pulled up to Gwen's house, "There you go" Trent said kindly giving her a gentle smile.

"Thanks" Gwen said smiling at him, "I owe you one".

"Don't worry about it" Trent said shaking it off, "It's nothing".

Gwen nodded and opened the door to the car; Trent didn't want her to go, however. He had a nagging feeling in his heart that just wanted to pull her back and to give her that kiss that had been hanging around his mind for months.

"Gwen" He called after her making her stop and look back at him, "If you ever need someone to talk to…you know I'm here right?"

Gwen froze, she opened her mouth slightly in shock, but Trent gave her a warm smile that made her close her mouth, "You have my number right?"

Gwen nodded again, "Yeah…yeah I do".

She slowly closed the car door and Trent watched as she rushed back up to her front door, trying to shelter herself from the pouring rain she paused again at her door and turned back around, noting that she hadn't heard Trent's car drive away, she smiled at him and gave him one finally wave before opening her door and closing it.

As soon as she was inside, Trent let out a loud defeated sigh, "Fuck" He mumbled to himself, she was really affected by something, but what was it? It was blatantly obvious that it was to do with Duncan, was he abusing her? No that couldn't be it, she would have told him by now...wouldn't she?

Trent's thought were interrupted when he heard a beeping coming from his phone, he picked it up from under the CD player and looked at it, it was a message from Gwen.

'_You don't need to hang around my house anymore, don't worry! I'm fine!'_

Trent blinked and he looked out of the car window towards Gwen's bedroom window, he could see her smiling down at him, Trent laughed to himself and waved up to Gwen who replied by waving one single finger back at him.

Trent had decided that he had hung around long enough so he turned the engine back on and drove away from Gwen's house, he really didn't want to leave, but he knew that he couldn't stay out there forever.

* * *

_**I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile…**_

* * *

Trent drove back towards his home, traffic had piled up a bit since he had Gwen in the car but he waited patiently to get home, it gave him some time to think about the day he just had, Gwen was behaving odd, it wasn't normal, something was bothering her, Trent was starting to think that maybe it had something to do with him, maybe she was fighting back those same feelings that he was about her.

Or maybe he was just being ridiculous, there was no incline about her behaviour that signalled to Trent that she still had feelings for him, but then again Trent had never been too good at predicting girls' emotions.

That was what split them up the first time.

Still he knew that he didn't want to get too involved again, he loved Gwen he really did, but he couldn't risk sharing his feelings to ruin their relationship as friends, it was all too precious.

Hearing an angry honk of a car horn behind him made Trent jump, he looking in his rear view mirror to see an angry truck driver behind him, and the fact that the light had turned to green a good few minutes ago and he hadn't moved, Trent quickly acted and started to drive off again, now he had thought that it would be best to not think about Gwen until he arrived at home.

But it was incredibly hard…

* * *

_**And she will be loved  
And she will be loved…**_

* * *

And that was how Trent ended up in his home, upstairs in his bedroom listening to the mindless notes coming from his guitar and sighing to himself, he kept checking his phone every five minutes to make sure that he hadn't missed a call from Gwen; he would never forgive himself if he did.

That night he seemed very affected by this whole situation, he was completely lost in these thoughts of love hoping that Gwen would come around and call him when she needed the help that he could offer her.

But maybe that wasn't going to happen tonight?

Trent knew he was a good man to talk to, yes he couldn't really understand what girls needed or wanted but he knew how to talk to them when they were upset and needed a shoulder, it came naturally to him, and if only Gwen could realize this then he knew that she would be on the phone with him right this second talking about everything to him.

But Trent knew that she was struggling with the fact that if she got too close to him again, everything that happened before would repeat itself and hurt him and her again.

* * *

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore…**_

* * *

Trent had barely made an appearance to his family that night, he kept himself to his solitude, he missed dinner because he wasn't hungry and that was a major turning point for him, he normally loved dinner time with his family, it would be a time where he could talk to his mother, it was no lie that Trent adored his mother, like many people do she was the one that he turned to when he wasn't happy and she was one to help, however despite their closeness Trent knew when it was time for both of them to have their space, they were close but not so close that Trent was a 'Mommy's Boy'.

One the other hand, Trent struggled to maintain a healthy bond with his father, he was a lawyer and very strict with his son, he didn't at all believe in Trent's ability to become a musician, and he had lectured Trent day after day to follow in his footsteps to get himself a stable job as a lawyer, Trent had said back to him that he knew one day he would be able to become a musician, and he wanted to work hard to get that. Being a Lawyer sound incredibly dull and boring to him.

Trent felt that his father didn't understand him, he didn't understand his relationship with Gwen either, since he broke up with her he had been begging him to get over her and 'get back on the horse' in his words, needless to say he was thrilled when Trent started dating a new girl, but after a few weeks it just didn't work out, and soon he found out it was because his son was still hung up over Gwen.

His hands moved from his guitar's neck to behind his head and he leant against his bed, life was just one big massive problem for him at the moment, his thoughts slowly travelled back to Gwen, what was she doing right now? She was probably still with Duncan, still going through that forced relationship that she had been in for months.

It was heartbreaking to watch her go through this when Trent knew she wasn't happy, if he could then he would run straight to her home and say how much he loved her and didn't need this pain she was suffering, she could be with him and then life would get a hell of a lot better for her.

* * *

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want…**_

* * *

Trent looked over at his door when he heard a loud knocking, her sat up and granted entry to the knocker, when it opened it revealed his father, he was a tall man with glassed perched on the edge of his nose and hair just like his just a little bit thinner that had happened with age.

"Your Mother said you weren't joining us for dinner" He started as he closed the door and turned back to face his son, "What's going on?"

Trent placed his guitar on the floor, "Nothing" He mumbled, "Everything's fine, I'm just not hungry".

His father folded his arms and raised his eyebrow at his son, "Now, you can't pull the wall over my eyes, what's going on?"

"Nothing" Trent said a little fiercer this time, "I'm fine".

"Don't raise your voice at me young man, I'm trying to help" His father growled sternly, he took another step closer to him, "Is it that girl again?"

"That girl has a name" Trent said, "It's Gwen…and yes, maybe I am thinking about her".

"My God Trent" His Father said placing a hand on his forehead, "How many times have I told you? You need to get over her, you had a relationship and now it's over, there's plenty more fish in the sea and you need to get back out there".

"It's not that" Trent said looking up at his father, "I think she's in trouble, we met up today and I just don't think she's happy with the relationship she's in, she just seems distant and not happy with things, I just want to help her but she's keeping very closed about this".

"Have you ever thought that maybe its you that's the problem?" His father said to him, "If you're hammering on at this girl trying to find out if her relationship is caving then maybe that's why she's keeping a closed case on this, and maybe that's why she's being funny with you, why don't you wait for her to come to you and tell you when she needs help?"

_**

* * *

**_

As if right on cue Trent's phone started bleeping, her quickly grabbed hold of it and checked it for the new message, and he fell silent at what it said…

'_Trent, it's Gwen, can you please ring me when you get this it's urgent'_

Trent froze and he lowered his phone slightly to look at his dad, "Look…I need to call her, she's just left me a scary message, I think she's definitely in trouble now".

His father sighed and went to leave the room, "You know I said what I said because I love you son, right? And I hate seeing you like this".

"Yeah…I know" Trent said as his father left the room, "I'll tell your Mother to leave you some food…just in case you're hungry later".

"Thanks" Trent called as he quickly dialled Gwen's number on his phone, a few beats passed as the dial tone echoed around his ears and then finally the phone answered, to make Trent wish that no one had picked up in the first place.

"Hello?" It was a very muffled voice, it sounded like whoever answered had a cold.

"Gwen?" Trent asked, trying to confirm that it was her, praying with every part of his body that it wasn't.

"Trent? Trent, oh thanks God" The voice cried out, it was Gwen, and Trent felt numb as the unmistakable sounds of her sobbing down the phone was heard.

"Gwen, are you ok?" What's happened?" Trent asked sitting down on the bed.

"It's…It's…oh fuck's sake!" Gwen cursed angrily at her stuttering, "Look, I…can you come over please?" She finally stammered out.

Trent didn't have to think twice about this, "Yes, of course, I'll be over in two seconds, do you want me to bring anything?"

"No…Its fine…just hurry".

"I will" Trent said before hanging up, he quickly yanked the door to his room open and sprinted downstairs, he grabbed his car keys and sped out of the door as fast as he could, he ran towards his car darting the still failing rain and climbed in.

He started up the car and pulled out of his drive as fast as he could, as he drove the unmistakable sound of his favourite song came back on the radio, Trent sighed to himself, 'how many times in a day am I going to hear this song?' he thought as he sped down the quiet roads.

* * *

_**I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls…**_

* * *

Trent was pretty sure that he was breaking several speeding laws right now, but he didn't care, Gwen needed him, he just hoped he could get to her in time before she did anything reckless or stupid.

He scanned the streets just in case he saw a clue or anything to what had happened, or in case she had stormed out of her house and was walking down the roads by herself.

Thankfully Trent saw nothing, it was a start. He finally arrived at Gwen's home and to his relief he saw that her bedroom window was open; he quickly jumped out of his car and ran towards her front door, he knocked twice and waited for a reply.

Nothing.

"Crap" Trent hissed as he knocked again, and again, and then for a final time before giving up, he looked up at her window, he had seen this in movies when a girl needed help the guy would climb up to her bedroom window.

Maybe this was possible.

He spotted a tree by her window that looked climbable, he ran over to it and pulled himself up until he was in line with Gwen's window, he peered in and breathed a sigh of relief.

She was there, sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands, Trent carefully edged himself closer and knocked twice on his window, Gwen jumped and looked up at him, the look on her face made Trent's heart sink, her black eye make up had smudged around her face and her once dark eyes were now puffy and red.

She didn't hesitate and sprinted towards her window and pulled it open, "Thanks" Trent said as he climbed in carefully.

* * *

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful…**_

* * *

"Why didn't you knock like every other normal person?" Gwen asked.

"I did!" Trent protested, "Three times!"

Gwen froze, "Oh…sorry, I guess I didn't hear you".

"It's cool" Trent said as he dusted a few leaves off his shirt, then he looked up at Gwen who was biting her lip to stop herself from crying again, acting quickly Trent pulled her into a hug, he winced slightly as he could feel her sobbing on his shoulder.

"Hey, come on don't cry" He whispered into her ear, "It's ok; you can tell me everything, what happened?"

It took a while but finally Gwen pulled away and looked up at Trent with pure hurt written all over her face.

"Duncan and I had a huge fight" She finally mumbled.

Trent pursed his lips together; he _knew _this was going to be about the dreaded guy.

"I…I can't even remember what it was about it was incredibly stupid and…I said something's that I shouldn't of said and he ended up really screaming at me and storming out…God I feel like such an idiot" Gwen snapped at herself and sitting back down on her bed with her head in her hands.

Trent sighed again, she was making no sense at all, slowly he walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder, "It can't be that bad" He whispered, "Look, Duncan loves you right? He'll forget about this, he's that kind of guy".

"It's not just that" Gwen hiccupped, "It's…been happening for weeks now, we just keep having petty fights about everything…from where we're going on a date to what to watch for a movie…it's stupid and…and…I hate it!"

'I knew it' Trent thought to himself, but of course he didn't say it out loud, Gwen didn't need his views and opinions tonight.

He begun rubbing her shoulder blade comfortingly, "Listen to me Gwen, all of this is going to blow over I promise you. I bet you anything Duncan is sitting at home thinking what an idiot he is for shouting at you, he probably just needed some time to cool off, I don't know what you argued about this time but whatever it was it obviously wasn't too big, because you guys are still together, trust me. In the morning I bet you'll have a message from him on your phone telling him that he's just as sorry as you are".

* * *

_**I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved…

* * *

Gwen looked back up at Trent with tears in her eyes, she leant in closer to him and gave him a hug, the touch and feel of her on his body made Trent shiver slightly, she however continued to cry and Trent carried on comforting her, he moved his hand down from her shoulder to her back and rubbed it gently.

"It will be fine" He whispered to her.

"I hope your right" Gwen whispered back through choked sobs, "My God I hope your right".

Trent took a deep breath in, this is what he had been dreading, this closeness that he had with Gwen was the struggle he was facing. That pain he was feeling was searing through his chest like a bullet and slowly pulling his heart apart, piece by piece.

It hurt, boy did it hurt, but did he care? Right now his pain wasn't important, but what was important was making sure that the one girl he cared about most in this world was going to come out of this relatively unscathed.

"It's going to be ok" He told her, as a single tear ran down his face and onto her back, "It's all going to be ok".

Because, No matter what the outcome, not matter what had happened between them, Trent will always stay by Gwen's side, even if it causes him all the pain in the world…

* * *

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye…**_

* * *

**And there was have it! I need to admit it, this was pretty heart breaking to write myself! Let's face it, we've all been in that situation where you've loved someone who can't love you back, I know I have!**

**Still, I'm pleased with how this turned out, reviews and feedback are great! Let me know if you liked it, hated it, want to eat it, I don't know! I love you all!**

_**And she will be loved**_  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved…


End file.
